The eventual purpose of this project is to study the properties of tumor specific antigens which are not related to known viral structural proteins. The present interest is to study the size and molecular nature of tumor specific antigens. Methods will also be developed to study the antigenic relationship between structural proteins of primate viruses and human leukemic cells.